


your Irish piece on the side

by itwascrabpeople



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Bros Talking About Feelings, Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwascrabpeople/pseuds/itwascrabpeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote a little while ago just to practise voices and dynamics, pre-slash Septiplier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your Irish piece on the side

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is usually to make the guys bi because I'm bi (though Jack usually feels a little more attracted to men than woman whereas Mark is pretty evenly split for whatever) and I like writing Mark as super in denial because it amuses me. 
> 
> Bonus: Matt's a straight twink, and Ryan is just chill. I love Ryan. I'd bone Ryan.

“I’m _just_ saying, sexuality is a complex, fluid thing,” Mark says in a totally not defensive way. “You never looked at a guy and thought, yeah, _I would_?”

“Hmm, so… what you’re saying is that you’d fuck Jack if that was, like, an option?”

Mark aims Chica’s tennis ball at Ryan’s head, but the asshole manages to catch it and rolls it to Lego who completely ignores it.

“ _I’d_ fuck Jack if it were an option,” Matt asserts, gazing lovingly at his girlfriend via skype.

“I would come to understand,” she offers solemnly.

“I would come.” Ryan grins, grabbing the ball back and throwing it to Mark.

“Anyway,” Mark says pointedly. “In a less crude way… yes, kind of, yeah… that’s… what I’m saying.”

“‘Kay,” Ryan nods. “So on a scale of one to gay, where do you think you fall?”

Mark makes a face, then offers, “I had confused feelings about Bowie in the Labyrinth when I was a kid?”

Ryan shakes his head. “Doesn’t count. Gay or straight, everyone’s jerked it to Bowie at least once in their lives.”

Matt waves at Lu as they end the call. “Where did you get that statistic?”

“Oh, I got it from your mom,” Ryan says flippantly.

Matt gasps and touches a hand to his chest. “Wow dude. _Wow_.”

“Yeah, that was way harsh, Ry,” Mark says absently, dropping the ball to the ground.

“I say go for it,” Matt shrugs as he closes his laptop. “He’s already like your Irish piece on the side.”

“Such a way with words, you are learning so fast.” Ryan smiles proudly and pinches Matt’s cheeks. “Who’s my wittle baby waby twinky woo?”

“ _Stop_ ,” Matt demands, he tries to to slap him away but Ryan just sits on him. “Ryan _stop_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post on tumblord](http://itwascrabpeople.tumblr.com/post/139535412473/septiplier-a-splat-your-irish-piece-on-the-side)


End file.
